


Her Father? Insane! {Fred Weasley}

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Series: Doomed From The Start [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: "With Magic and Power. One could be Unstoppable."Hayley is now in her fifth year at Hogwarts and becoming more agitated with Fred and George trying to help her see that Fred is not a bad person.She spent the whole year ignoring them.But there are bigger problems at Hogwarts then this fighting.Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban and is on the run, supposedly looking for Harry.Hayley is worried for her sisters safety, as Olive is very close with Harry and is in potential danger of getting hurt herself.Her powers a problem too,They're out of control!Hayley also suspects that her mother is hiding something from her. Something of great importance.How will the year go for Hayley and will her mothers secrets be finally let free?





	1. Mother's Secret

"Hayley, come downstairs please," Joy called, she was sitting at the kitchen table. There was something she had to tell her daughter. 

She couldn't believe her own daughter was in her fifth year at Hogwarts, her little girl. On her way to her O.W.Ls and not even stressing about it. 'She gets that from her father' Joy thought as she heard her daughter enter the room.

"You called?" The red-headed girl said, walking over to the table. 

Joy nodded, "It's hot out, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go for a swim or something." She said and Hayley smirked. 

"A 'swim' as in, I swim and you sit on the shore watching me?" Hayley asked. 

"No, I will be swimming today." Joy said, she reached her hand down to her leg and scratched it. She had never been away from the water for this long, it had been three weeks and it was killing her, she was itchy everywhere and was shedding salt crystals every time she scratched. 

Hayley's eyebrows arched up, "Sure, I'd love to go for a swim, down in the pond right?" She asked and Joy nodded. "Yay!" The girl screamed and ran off to her room to get ready. 

Joy chuckled and shook her head, "She had to find out sooner or later." She whispered, "well anyway, she's going to find out about her father, she'll put two and two together this year." She picked up the newest edition of The Daily Prophet and on the front of it in bold letters was:  
' **WANTED. DEAD OR ALIVE. SIRIUS BLACK, MURDERER AND PRISON ESCAPEE. IF SPOTTED, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MINISTRY.'**  
Joy laughed, "They'll never find him." She said with a small smile. 

"Who won't who find?" Hayley asked from behind her mother.

"Oh. The ministry sweets, they're looking for Sirius Black, but they're not going to find him." Joy answered her daughter and got up, "come on, let's go."

**{At the pond.}**

Hayley smiled as they neared the pond, it was so beautiful around everywhere. Hayley put her towel down and ran into the pond, diving in. 

Joy laughed at her daughter and did the same, she felt her legs stick together and her tail materialized. 

"Hey, mum is o- whoa," Hayley said looking at her mother, who was leaning against the edge of the pond with her tail floating on top of the water. 

Joy laughed at her daughter, "Surprise!" She said with a smile. 

Hayley stood there, she was a little shocked but mostly excited, "My mum is a mermaid!" She said and Joy laughed, nodding. "That's so cool!" 

"I'm not just any plain old mermaid either, I'm a pearl weeper." Joy said and her daughter looked at her mother in awe. 

"What's a 'Pearl Weeper'?" Hayley asked, walking over to her mother.

"Well, when my tail dries and my legs return, it hurts to walk. So every step I take feels like I'm walking on gravel when I start to cry or any time I cry for that matter, I weep pearls. My tears turn to pearls." Joy explained. 

Hayley let out a squeal but Joy covered her mouth, "Shh, I don't want unwanted attention here while I'm like this." Joy said. 

"So that means that I'm part Veela, Mermaid and Witch. That's so cool!" Hayley said.

Joy smiled and hoisted herself out of the pond, Hayley quickly got out, passing her mother her towel.

"Thank you." Joy said and started to pat her tail dry. As it dried off, the ground was flaked with salt crystals. 

Hayley stood up and wrapped her towel around herself, offering her mother a hand when her legs returned. Joy happily took it and wrapped her towel around herself. 

"Please don't tell anyone." Joy said to her daughter. 

Hayley sighed, "Fine. I won't tell anyone." she said.

It was a slow walk home and many pearls to catch for the mother and daughter.


	2. The Bet

 

"I can't believe you actually went through with the bet Freddie," George said laughing as his brother stood in front of him. 

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Fred said, running his hand through his hair. 

George laughed, "Yeah, well, of course, you were going to lose." he said, "at least now everyone can tell us apart now." 

Fred groaned, "Of course I'm going to talk about her. She's my girlfriend. Plus she didn't make it easy either after she heard about the bet. She sent me loads of owls and came over while we were playing Quidditch one afternoon and asked mum if Gin could take care of her cat." he said, pointing out the fact that his little sister was taking care of his girlfriend's cat.

"It's still funny, Lee's gonna laugh so hard when he sees I actually made you stick to your word of the bet," George said.

Fred hit his brother's shoulder before leaving the bathroom and walking downstairs. Ginny spotted him, "Ron, you git. You didn't tell us Harry's here." she yelled out to her brother who poked his head over the banister.

"He's not. Not that I know of at least." Ron said. 

"Then who's this?" Ginny asked pointing at Fred. 

"And a very good morning to you to Ginevra, what a lovely way to greet your brother," George said, walking down the stairs and pointing at Fred.

Ginny stared at Fred and cracked up laughing, "No way. That's not my brother. Where's his ginger head of hair?" she asked. 

"Very funny Gin. It's Fred." Fred said, looking down at the ground. 

"What happened to your hair? Mum's going to kill you, you know that right?" Ginny said. 

"I had a bet with Lee that I wasn't allowed to let Hayley's name slip from my mouth and if I did, I'd have to dye my hair the first colour that came to mind. And yes Ginevra, I am very aware that mum will be angry, but there's nothing she can do about it, it's permanent until my hair grows out again. No magic can change it." Fred said. 

Ginny laughed, "Have you heard from Hayley lately? She hasn't been answering my owls for the last few days and she's meant to be coming over next week." she said. 

Fred shook his head, "I haven't had any mail since last week. She must be busy with her mum." he said. 

George shook his head, "Her owl favours me." He said with a smirk, "I've got all of your letters. Both of you." he said. 

Ginny and Fred turned to face their brother, "Give us our letters now George!" They said and chased him around the lounge room and into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was cooking breakfast. 

"What's going on and what happened to your hair, Fred?" Mrs Weasley said, turning her back to the stove to face her children. 

They all stopped, "Well, George has been hoarding our mail from Hayley." Ginny said. 

"And I lost out on a bet," Fred said. 

"George, give them their mail and stop keeping it from them. Fred..." Mrs Weasley trailed off and went back to cooking, muttering about how silly her children were. 

"Yeah. You heard mum George, give us our mail!" Ginny said. 

George raised his hands in defeat, "Fine. Fine. Come on, I'll go get it." George said as they all made their way up to the twins room.

There was a knock at the door, Mrs Weasley sighed and stopped cooking. "I'm coming. Wait a minute," she called. 

She opened the door and there stood Hayley and Joy. "Good morning, come in. Come in." Mrs Weasley said, inviting the two in. "FRED, GINNY. SOMEBODY'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Mrs Weasley called out to her two children.  "Come, join me in the kitchen. " she motion for Joy to join her.   
Fred and Ginny raced down the stairs, pushing each other out of the way. Hayley stood there, her usually straight hair was extremely curly.

She smiled, "Hey guys!" she said and was engulfed in a hug by the both of them. 

George walked down the stairs, a pout on his face. "Where's my hug?" he asked and Hayley laughed. Walking over and giving him a hug. 

"There. Happy?" Hayley asked and George smirked as her hair started turning blue. 

"Very," he answered. 

Hayley turned to face her boyfriend, "FREDERIC GIDEON WEASLEY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!" she screamed and Fred put his hands up. 

"I lost the bet." He answered and Hayley broke into a fit of laughter. 

"Oh my magic. You actually went through with that. I thought you were kidding." Hayley said. 

"Well, away from me and my hair. What did you do to yours?" he asked, Ginny stood next to him giggling. 

"I mean, other than the fact that it's turned out like my mother's hair, nothing really. I mean I- " she caught sight of her hair. "GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" she yelled.

At the sound of all the commotion, the two mothers came out.   
"What's going on out here?" Joy asked and spotted her daughter, in full swing rage at one of the twins. But her daughter had blue hair. 

"George, you changed her hair back right now!" Mrs Weasley said. 

"I can't, she has to wait for the effect to wear off. She's our guinea pig." George said Hayley whacked his shoulder, hard. "Ow" 

"Next time think about turning my hair blue then," Hayley said.

"But now your hair matches your eyes and your lovely jumper," George said.

Hayley groaned and turned walking outside with her hands in the air. 

The two mothers shook their heads and disappeared back into the kitchen. Ginny was still laughing at Hayley's hair. 

Fred shook his head at his brother, "Shame on you." he said, following his girlfriend outside.


	3. Necklaces and Bracelets

Hayley kept walking, ignoring Fred's calls. She made her way up to the Quidditch pitch and sat under one of the apple trees.

Fred sat next to her, "Ignore George, he may be my brother. But he can be a downright git sometimes." he said, putting his arms around her shoulders. 

Hayley smiled, "Hey Fred, how long do the effects of these products last?" she asked, looking up at him. 

Fred shrugged, "I don't know. They're called Dye em ends." he said, "we're still perfecting them so he must've given you one with a very high dosage of dye in it." 

Hayley giggled at the name, "I think a better name would be Pain in the ass paints." she said.  
They cracked up laughing. Hayley wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Oh, I wasn't here last Christmas but I did get you a present over where I was, handmade especially for you," Hayley said, pulling a small blue velvet pouch out of her pocket and handing it to her boyfriend who was smiling. 

"Hayls, you didn't have to get me a present," Fred said but opened it anyway. 

Inside was a small bracelet, it was made of silver and had two charms on it, one said 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good ' on a square of silver and the second was a small castle resembling Hogwarts.   
"And we match." Hayley said, pulling her necklace out from under her shirt, it said 'Mischief Managed'. "Open the locket," Hayley said. 

"What locket?" Fred asked, looking for one. 

"The castle is a locket," Hayley said, opening it for him, inside was a picture of her on one side and a picture of his family on the other. "That way we'll always be with you, even when we're all far apart." Hayley opened the heart locket that was on her necklace and there were two little pictures in it. One of Fred and the other of her mother and sister. "And I'm not without mine either," she said with a smile. 

Fred slipped the bracelet on and hugged her, "You know that George and Lee will get a laugh out of it right?" he asked.

Hayley laughed, "And I'll be there to yell at them for doing so. I thought it was an amazing present." she said, pouting. 

Fred poked her side and she jumped, "It is, I love it. But they might not get it." he said and stood up. "Come on, our mothers might send a search party out if we don't get back." 

Hayley nodded, "Oh yeah. My mum definitely will." she said jumping up and grabbing his hand, they walked back to the house. 

Sure enough, as Fred had said, George laughed at him about the bracelet as soon as he saw it. Hayley, of course, came to save the day and explained it to George, who stopped laughing when he realised that the gift had thought to it.  
Mrs Weasley called everyone into the kitchen for lunch, as everyone was seated, sandwiches and drinks were pouring themselves. Hayley was seated next to Joy on one side and Fred on the other. George next to Fred. Ginny made her way in with Hermione, who greeted the twins with a hi but stared at Hayley. They sat across from them and Harry and Ron made their way in and sat on Hermione's other side. 

"So Hayley, I like your hair. Blue and purple streaks suit you. " Hermione said, taking a sandwich. 

Hayley turned her head to George who shook his head, "It wasn't me this time." he said, returning to his food.

Hayley turned to look for Fred, she saw his arm as he dashed out the door.  
"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY!!!!! GET BACK HERE NOW!!!!!" Hayley yelled, grabbing a sandwich and chased after her boyfriend. 

"Makes you wonder how she puts up with him," Hermione said, biting into her sandwich.

"Or what their kids will be like," Ginny said, taking a sandwich. Everyone burst out in fits of laughter. 

Fred laughed as he looked over his shoulder to see his girlfriend chasing him. She didn't look angry, just annoyed. 

Hayley dashed after Fred, she was just slower than him because, well being shorter then him gave him the advantage of having longer legs and being faster at running. Also, running had never really been her thing.

"Fred... Stop..." Hayley called, stopping because she was out of breath. She took a deep breath and collapsed, laying on the ground.

Fred hadn't heard her, he kept running until he made it back to the front of the house and dashed in the door.

Hayley laid on the ground, short of breath and extremely dizzy. Multi-coloured spots danced in front of her eyes.   
'I've never been one for sports. This is why.' she thought as she rubbed her eyes, trying to make the spots fade. It didn't work, it only made it worse.   
'Guess I could just lie here until someone figures out that I'm missing.' she thought, looking up at the sky that was plagued with multi-coloured spots.

After about ten minutes, Fred noticed that Hayley wasn't coming through the door. He walked into the kitchen and saw everyone still eating, but Hayley wasn't with them. "Have any of you seen Hayley?" he asked and they all shook their heads.

"She was chasing you." George said, "she still hasn't come back?"

Fred shook his head, "Nope. Or maybe she used an invisibility charm." he said.


	4. They're Gone

As the Weasley's children, Harry and Hermione set out to find Hayley, -half of them looking inside and half outside-, Fred kept hearing the same thing in his head, George would hear it too and turn to Fred, asking him what it was and he'd shrug, still not understanding the voice fully himself.

It was like someone faintly whispering, 'Spots, so many colours, so pretty.' in their ears and they kept looking over their shoulders, just in case Hayley was there and playing a trick on them. But every time, they'd only see the slight red of Ginny's hair, glinting of the sun.

Hayley laid there, in a sort of dazed state. She wasn't able to move, or scream, or do anything, except mentally screaming for help. But all that came to mind was the spots on her eyelids.

Charlie scouted around the other side of the house and spotted a glint of blue in the grass. She ran over and crouched by Hayley.

"Hayley." Charlie said, tapping the girl's cheek with the back of his hand, "Damn, that always works in the movies." He muttered.

Hayley was unresponsive, although she could feel the hits and hear a voice.

"Come on Hayley, Anna will have my head if you don't wake up," Charlie said, picking the girl, heading towards the front door. 

'Anna...'

Charlie looked around, trying to find the voice he heard. Then it hit him.

'Hayley?'

'Yes, what's wrong with Anna?'

"Nothing," Charlie whispered as he laid her on the lounge.

'Charles, answer me!'

"NO, get out of my head. People deserve privacy Hayley, I thought you'd have learnt that lesson already." Charlie stated as Mrs Weasley and Joy entered.

"No! Not again!" Joy screamed, running over to her daughter.

Joy crouched by Hayley's side, "Hayley, Hayley please wake up. Please wake up!  _Please wake up._ " she said, breaking down into a fit of sobs. "I swear on my life." the tears flowed down her cheeks, but it was pearls that scattered around her, "I swear that I will find out why this is happening to you and I will make it stop."

Charlie watched as Joy moved Hayley's fringe out of her face. "I don't think what Hayley has can be stopped Ms Delacour," he said, noticing the sea of redheads and a brunette crowded around a ghost-like figure.

"Charlie, you better come here." one of the people called from outside.

Charlie made his way outside, leaving a hysterical Joy and passed out Hayley behind.

Fred stood there amazed at what the beautiful black and brown speckled owl was doing in front of him.

In a dirt-patch, the owl was using its talons to draw pictures. Although no one could decipher them.

Charlie came to a stop next to Fred, looking over the pictures.

"Shit. I knew this would happen." Charlie muttered under his breath.

Fred looked at him, "What is it Charlie?" he asked, still not understanding the scribbles.

Charlie sighed, "Hayley's going to kill me what she finds out." he stated.

Harry walked outside with a letter in his hands, "Hayley's awake in there, but I don't think she'll like what I know. What's going on out here?" he asked, noticing everyone crowded around the owl.

"Why's that Harry and honestly Charlie, tell us what all of these symbols mean. I don't think there's ever been a case of owls doing this ever, so I can't understand them." Hermione stated, crossing her arms.

Charlie and Harry looked at each other and very clearly stated, "Her sister." at the same time.

"Wait. Who?" they asked at the same time confused.

"They're Gone!" A scream sounded from inside.

"Well, it looks like Hayley knows more than all of us and we've been here the whole time," Ginny said, making her way towards the house.


	5. The Only One

Weeks past, two to be exact. Hayley was a nervous wreck, never letting anyone, especially Ginny, stray far from home.  
The twins joked about how she was the new 'mum' of the Burrow.  
Whenever someone asked, Hayley answered with "I've already lost two sisters. I'm not losing the next closest thing I have to siblings."   
Often, when she went to check on her mother, the Weasley's would get whatever they could get done.

It was Thursday afternoon and Hayley had decided to go and check up on her mother.   
She landed in the fireplace and got up, walking out.   
"Mum!" she called, listening out for any noise.  
There was no reply.  
Hayley started to worry, "Mum!" she called again, still no answer.   
Hayley ventured further into the house, fining all of the bedrooms vacant, as well as the bathroom and study. Hayley wondered into the kitchen, finding a pot on the stove and a plate on the bench.   
'She might be outside.' Hayley kept her hopes up, 'She used to do this often when I was young.' she thought as she made her way outside.  
The yard was unusually quiet, as well.  
'Okay, so she may be down by the stream, stretching her 'legs' ' Hayley thought, making her way out of the yard.

She made her way down to the stream, a distraught feeling washing over her when she couldn't find her mother. Hayley's eyes fritted everywhere, looking for any sign that her mother had been there.  
Hayley went to the water's edge, peering into the shallow water.

To her dismay, the water was murky. Almost like it had been stirred up recently. "Mum!" she called out again, listening for any signs of a response.

'Hayley!' there was a scream in her mind, causing her to flinch.

Hayley let out a sigh of relief, 'Mum, where are you?' she called, hoping that the link between them remained.

'Listen, or think, or whatever very carefully. Don't try and find me. I'm fine, just be careful, watch your back at school. Anna and Olive are both safe here with, I'll make sure that they don't get hurt. But you have to be very careful when you go back to school. Some things at Hogwarts are not as they once were.'

Hayley stood dead still, the colour draining from her face, she knew exactly what he mother meant. "They're here," she whispered, a sharp pain penetrated her head. 

'Mum? Mum?' she called out, but the link was gone.

Hayley gulped, choking back a sob.  _My mother is gone. My sisters are gone. My whole family is gone. They have them all.  It's just me. I'm all alone. I'm the only one left._

_**But your family are safe. They're okay. Your mother said so.** _

_She was lying, lying so that I wouldn't worry. They're not okay. They have them. The Death Eaters, they abducted my family. They took it all from me._

_**No, they haven't. You still have the Weasley's and all of your friends.** _

_My friend's. Oh god. I haven't even written them all this time. I-I'm a failure. I failed at protecting my family, I failed at protecting my friends and now I'm all alone._

Hayley kept her eyes on the water, now settled, at the bottom of the pond was two pearls. Her eyes widened and before she could stop herself, she dove into the pond, retrieving the precious trinkets. She surfaced, taking a gulp of air. She swam back over to the said, hoisting herself out of the pond, she quickly got to her feet, dashing back to the house. Her heart pounding as she grabbed a hand full of Floo Powder, knocking the containing holding it in the process, standing in the fireplace, her wet clothing and hair stopping her from being burnt, she threw it down, the flames turned green around, "TheBurrow" she stated quickly, closing her eyes, gripping onto the pearls fiercely.


	6. Two Pearls and a Broken Family

Hayley stumbled out of the fire place and fell straight to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held the pearls close to her heart.

"Hayley dear, is that you?" Molly asked, walking out of the kitchen, "Fred is up with George in their-" noticing Hayley's state she rushed over to the red-head.

"She's-s-s gon-one." Hayley sobbed out curling her hands closer to her chest.

Molly was taken back by the girl's response. "Who's gone dear?" she knelt down, trying to place her arms around the crying girl.

Hayley's hand unclasped and the pearls rolled to the ground, falling into cracks in the floor, "No." she reached out, knowing it was to late to get them back.

Molly watched, the pearls jogging her memories, "No. She's smarter than that. Hayley, I'm sure-"

"NO!" Hayley screeched, drawing the attention of everyone in the house. 

 An arrangement of footsteps came rushing down the stairs and all stopped when they hit the landing.

"Hayley, what's wrong?" Fred asked, pushing to the front of the pack, kneeling down beside Molly.

'She's gone.' she screamed in her mind, staring straight Fred.

Fred winced at the shrill sound the scream made, "Who? That we don't already know about." he asked in a calm tone.

"My mum." Hayley let out in barely a whisper, her eyes losing that hope they normally held.

"Fred, you and George take Hayley upstairs while I fix her some tea would you?" Molly asked, leaving Hayley's side.

Everyone scattered, leaving Fred and George with Hayley.

"Come on Flame." Fred said, picking Hayley up.

 

Hayley looked around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Fred." she croaked out, her throat dry.

A deep chuckle was all the girl got in reply.

"Who's there?" Hayley whispered, her eyes opening no more than a squint.

"My darling little Flame. I know you'd figure out how to get through to me eventually." 

"Who are you?" Hayley gave up on trying to find the source of the voice visually.

"In time, you will find out. Just remember, with magic and power, one could be unstoppable."

Hayley was left confused when she was pulled out of the dark space.

"Oh god Hayley, we thought we'd lost you." she heard Fred's voice.

Opening her eyes she was greeted with the twins leaning over her, concerned looks on their faces.

"Yeah you weren't breathing." George  backed his brother up.

Hayley blinked a couple of times, "Not breathing?" placing her hand around her neck lightly, it hit her like a rock. "Someone was contacting me. Fred, someone knows." she ran her other hand through her hair. "This is bad. First they take my family, now they know how to get into my head. That means..."

"Explain." George stated, turning his attention his brother.

Fred shook his head, "Not my secret to divulge." he answered, pulling the rambling red-head towards him, "Calm down flame. You don't know who contacted you. They didn't give a name did they?" 

Hayley stopped, looking at him. "No. They didn't, wouldn't tell me their name. Fred, don't you understanding. I'm the biggest danger to you all now. I've become the thing I wanted to keep you all safe from. Especially Harry. Oh, we're meant to be in Diagon Alley with your family. At the Leaky Cauldron. " realising that the rest of the house was probably  empty now.

"Mum told us to join them all when you got up. She didn't want to wake you and told us not to either. Do you know how boring it's been for the last six hours? I think I would've gone mad if Fred hadn't noticed that you weren't breathing." George stated, placing his hand on his head. 

Hayley pushed him with her foot, causing him to fall to the ground. "What about my stuff?" she asked, trying to stay as calm as she could with the message relaying in her mind.

"George and I already took it there for you, except for Regulus... he refused to stay behind, Gin told us that when she took him with her, he sat by the fireplace near where they were sitting, waiting for you.  So we brought him back." Fred explained, pointing towards George's bed where the small kitten slept at the end.

Hayley shook her head, "Come on. George, get up off the floor you drama queen." she walked over, scooping up the kitten.

"But the voice, what did it tell you? That could help us identify who it was." George pointed out, picking himself up off the floor.

Hayley shook her head, "Nothing important, I would've already figured it out. I'm just a danger to you all now. Once we get to the Leaky Cauldron,  I'm getting my things. I can't stay where I can put my family in danger." she explained, knowing that they would persist in finding out he information, but if keeping them in the dark would keep them safe, it's what she would do.

"Where are you going to go with your things?" Fred asked, concern in his tone.

Hayley looked her boyfriend dead in the eyes, "Home. Where I can successfully keep you all safe. If they want me, they can have me, but none of you guys are getting hurt under my watch." she opened the door to the twins room, getting to the bottom of the stairs, she noticed the pearls on the small table in the living room. 

"But what about you? You could get hurt too Hayley." Fred called, following her down the stairs, with Georgenot far behind.

She picked up to pearls, turning, she took Fred's hand, curling them in it, "Then so be it." she whispered, taking a handful of Floo Powder, "Leaky Cauldron!" her voice rang out through the empty house, leaving the twins alone in the room.

"She's not going to listen to reason Fred, may as well just let her do this. It'll only be for two weeks, then we'll be on the train back to Hogwarts." Geroge pointed out.

"That's the problem George,  she's shutting us out, but that may not keep us safe in the long run. Because of the person who contacted her, she could go missing."   Fred stated, stepping into the flames and disappearing. 

George shook his head at his brother, "They're a disaster waiting to happen." following in suite.


End file.
